The Simurgh
] Summary Appearing over Lausanne, Switzerland in December, 2002, the Simurgh (also known as Ziz, Israfel, and Ulama) was the third Endbringer to appear, but she did not bring the same devastation as the others. She initially appeared to be benevolent, but in truth, she was psionically manipulating all those around her, and with her departure, the city fell into chaos. Regarded as the most intelligent of her kind, the Simurgh has continued to wreak havoc across Earth, always targeting the locations that would yield the most future devastation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely far higher. Name: The Simurgh, Ziz, Israfel, Ulama Origin: Parahumans Age: Unknown Gender: Inapplicable, referred to as female Classification: Endbringer Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (She can scan her surroundings and can do so on a planetary scale while hibernating), Flight, Mind Manipulation (Her psychic screams can drive victims insane and introduce compulsions), Technology Manipulation (She can manipulate machines as she can manipulate humans), Clairvoyance, Power Mimicry (She can copy the techniques and mental abilities of others by reading their minds and making use of their abilities), Precognition (She can make accurate long-term predictions based on her precognition and can cause devastation in the long-term by targeting specific individuals), Telekinesis, Telepathy (She can read minds and communicate telepathically), Limited Spatial Manipulation (An Endbringer's core negates powers that come into contact with it by warping space), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, likely Mid; after losing 80% of his body mass, Behemoth began to slowly regenerate, and Taylor believed decapitating him would only slow him down; the Simurgh should be similarly resilient), Nanotechnology and Biological Manipulation (Was able to give Leviathan nanothorn fins) Resistance to Biological Manipulation (An Endbringer's non-standard biology cannot be affected through normal biological manipulation), Matter Manipulation (The Simurgh's inner body "bends the rules of how molecules and atoms should work" and cannot be cut by Armsmaster's molecular severing weapons), Mind Manipulation, and Precognition (Not even Contessa can accurately see the future when Endbringers are involved) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (She can lift and throw around buildings through her sheer telekinetic power), likely far higher (The Endbringers were always holding back significantly when they appeared). Speed: Subsonic (She can keep up with Scion in combat). Lifting Strength: Class M with telekinesis (Her telekinetic power should be at least comparable to Alexandria's raw strength). Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Varies, Wall level for outer layers while inner layers reach Multi-Continent level (Behemoth's inner layers tanked Phir Sē's time bomb, which could've potentially destroyed all of India, and she was able to withstand a prolonged attack from a serious Scion). Stamina: Very high. Endbringers can fight for hours without stopping, and all while holding back. Even after having 80% of his body mass stripped away and being reduced to a "meat-covered skeleton", Behemoth kept on advancing while regenerating. Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of Meters with psychic powers, Planetary while hibernating Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: The Endbringers are much more intelligent than appearances imply, capable of effectively strategizing while in combat, remembering certain foes and their own tactics, and changing their plans to avoid threats that could potentially kill them. The Simurgh herself is the most intelligent of them all, and uses her abilities expertly, targeting specific individuals and locations to alter their minds and cause the most devastating long-term consequences possible, making her responsible for the births of Mannequin and Echidna, among many others. Classified as a Thinker, the Simurgh can also copy techniques and mental abilities from others to use them for herself, copying the knowledge of Tinkers to gain their same advanced knowledge of technology, which she has used to create interdimensional portals, advanced weapon systems, and an upgrade for Leviathan. Weaknesses: The Simurgh's telekinesis is seemingly subject to the Manton Effect, preventing her from using it to affect the internal bodies of others. Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Psychic Abilities: The Simurgh's main powers are extremely potent psychic ones, which allow her to unleash her dreaded psychic scream. Almost like "psychic echolocation", this allows the Simurgh to scan her surroundings while also affecting the minds of others, either driving them insane outright or leaving an inkling of future ruin behind. While in hibernation, the Simurgh can use this scan on a planetary scale to observe the actions of humanity. Through this psychic scan, she can also read minds and copy techniques from others, using this to gain knowledge on how to create and operate extremely advanced Tinkertech. The Simurgh can also use telekinesis to lift and throw buildings, assemble technology, and create decoys out of dust and snow. *'Precognition:' One of the Simurgh's most dangerous abilities, her precognition allows her to view the past and future of others and discern the most effective way to utilize any given target to cause maximum devastation. To make the most of this, she picks her targets carefully, always planting the seeds of future ruin. *'Endbringer Physiology:' Endbringers have highly irregular biology, made up of layers; 200 in the main body and 33 in the limbs, each around twice as durable as the last. The only part of the Simurgh's body that is vital is the core; she lacks standard organs, weak points, and any traditional center of operations for any bodily systems, such as a heart or brain. She has nonstandard cardiac and nervous systems. The only way to kill the Simurgh is to destroy her core, which warps space to repel attacks and negate powers, and is the most durable part of her body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100) Shigeo's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Antagonists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Internet Characters Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Monsters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Villains Category:Tier 8